


Lost

by dizzy



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-22
Updated: 2004-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Lost

"Jamie! Hurry up! It's about to come on!" Geoffrey shouted up the stairs, an oversized bowl of popcorn - extra butter - and two soda's balanced precariously in his hands. "We're gonna miss the start."

"I'm here," Jamie said from behind him. Geoffrey jumped, and a few kernals of popcorn tumbled out of the bowl.

"I thought you were upstairs," Geoffrey said, grinning. "I'll clean that up later - I don't want to miss anything!"

"I came down while you were..." Jamie nodded at the popcorn. "It was loud."

"Yeah, I probably didn't hear you." Geoffrey handed Jamie a soda and they went into the living room. The lights were already dimmed, the television on and just slightly louder than its normal volume. The sofa was piled with pillows and Jamie's favorite duvet, the one that didn't scratch or bother him too much, the one that he likes to wrap himself up in on cold days, and there was a bowl on the table filled with chocolates.

Geoffrey looked at Jamie and laughed, giddy, and Jamie laughed at Geoffrey's laughter. Geoffrey had been waiting for this show to start for weeks.

Geoffrey put down the popcorn and his drink and flopped onto the sofa. "The commercial's ending, its about to come on!" He said eagerly. He opened his arms up for Jamie to cuddle up close to him. With Jamie pulled warm and tightly to him, he reached over for the popcorn bowl just as the camera zoomed in on a close up of the lead actor's eye.


End file.
